Skate 3
Skate 3 is a skateboarding video game made by EA Black Box. New Gameplay Skate 3 have difficultys ranging from easy, normal, and hardcore. Easy makes it harder to bail, go into full speed easier, Higher ollies and flip tricks, and more magnetism for grinds. Normal makes you play like the previous titles. Hardcore focused more on realism and makes 5 pushes in total to go on top speed, makes flip tricks and ollies harder to peform, and less magnetism for grinds. The game could help you with your tricks or manuals by the Trick Anaylazer and Manual Meter . New moves includes dropping into a ramp, climbing through ramps, darkslides, underflips, hitting other people, spawning objects as you wish, doing tweaks on your moves, and creating your very own skate.Park The game makes you create your own teammates and it is your job to put the best people on your team. You'll roll with two teams; one offline in Career Mode, one for Online Challenges can be either owned or killed. Owning it means accomplishing the basic objectives. Killing it means you need finish the challenge with specific objectives. The Hall of Meat is revamped. The cannonball can accomodate push-offs it means you can use your character's legs to jump for more bails. The Spread Eagle could literally make you glide for longer bails. The Torpedo spins faster and faster if you push the left stick. Judo kicking is easier as there is a target beneath your character to where you character will land. New challenges are: Own the Lot - Make your mark by checking off every objective in a single area. Completed activities are stored, so you can do it over multiple sessions. 1Up - Everybody gets a turn to score a line. Score higher than the last contestant, or you get a letter; get to 1Up, and you're out. Last skater standing wins. Domination - Destroy a spot with 8-15 obstacles. Whoever owns the most obstacles when the time runs out is the winner. Hall of Meat Challenge - There are 206 bones in the human body; break as many of 'em as you can in a single massive bail. Bonus points with style Plot You proved you're a legend, but coverage sells board. Build up your company from scratch by completing challenges; pretty much every challenge you do gets people hyped about your brand and ultimately sells boards. The sicker you are, the more boards they buy. Move a million boards to win the game. Playable Skaters ''For a complete list of pros, click here. List of Professionals featured in Skate 3 '' Other Skaters Cuz Seb Reda Shingo Meat Man 1, 2 Dem Bones 1, 2 Isaac Clarke (Deadspace) 3 1 new 2 unreal 3 cheats =Brands= Skateboard Brands Plan B Girl Antihero Cliche Habitat Chocolate Expedition-One City Control Baker Skate Mental Deathwish Creature DGK Krooked Blind Black Label Santa Cruz Zoo York Zero Stereo Mystery Enjoi Wheels Autobahn Gold Spitfire Ricta Hubba Momentum Trucks Deluxe Destructo Independant Silver Venture Krux Royal Thunder Shoes Adidas Adio Path DC DVS Supra Nikes SB Emerica. Globe Circa Fallen Etnies Vox Osiris Vans Category:Games Category:Skate series